Ninja Jill: Kurai Faita The dark fighter
by Oni queen
Summary: Well I finally wrote it, Ninja Jill meets Samurai Jack finally. Chapter 3 Is up!
1. Chapter 1

Ninja Jill: Kurai Faita  
(The dark fighter) 

By: D2U_Oni Queen

Its the first in my series of Fan fics. The first Chapter basted mostly about Jill's past, a bit of Jack and Jill Romance next chapter.  
I don't own Samurai Jack but I have plans! *chains rattle from behind* He is © Gennedy Tava…Tava….A screw it He's not mine   
But I own Jill so she is © ME!   
Overall rating is PG-13, for swearing.   
From the words of wisdom of Eustace Baggs: Blah Blah blah that all I hear! 

~ Though no one can go back and make a brand new start,   
anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending 

Japanese words  
Okaa-san :Mother  
Otou-san : father  
Baka: Idiot  
buotoko: Ugly guy  


Chapter 1 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"The castle is on fire!" said one man. "We must flee!" 

"Okaa-san !" cried a little girl running into the burning castle. 

"Chidori no!" called a woman. The little girl ran into a large room, painitngs, curtains, everything was burning. Bodies everywhere, dead. One on the floor was a woman, 

"Okaa-san no!" she cried, an evil laugh echoed through the room, She turned and saw a black Shadow, who just killed a man. "Otou-san !" Some one grabbed her. 

"Come now Chidori, before he sees you." said the woman dragging her out. 

~~~~ 

"Hey lady wake up!" said a man, a woman wearing a black body suite, opened her eyes. The sound of a motor, it took her a moment to remember where she was. "Where almost there." 

"right, I'm taking a boat to the shrine." She remembered. She got up, they where in a lust jungle like habitat. He stopped the boat by the shore and but down a board. She walked across. 

"Hey! the money!" said the man. She took out a small bag and tossed the bag to the man. He took the board off the shore and pushed off. "Stupid wench." He whispered starting the motor and leaving the area.   
She watched the man drive the boat out of the area, she pulled out a sword from the scabbard on her back. She started to hack her way through the jungle foliage. 

~~~~ 

She then reached, what seemed to be a clearing, She put her sword back into its scabbard and walked under a old burnt torii and found a burned down village. The houses where falling apart, but the signs of trees and grass where growing around the rotting buildings. She stepped on pieces of burnt wood, and ash. She then reached a river, and a broken down bridge, there was a large hole in the middle of it. But she just jumped over it. Eventually she reached a stone shrine, a stone bowl was in front of it collecting rain water. She looked into the bowl, her reflection looked sad. She reached into her belt and pulled out an incense stick. She started it and placed it onto a small metal plate and put it between the two stones, and bowed. She began to pray and meditate. She hoped that the smoke would calm her, as she began to meditate. But the smoked brought her bad memories. 

~~~~ 

Flash back. 

A small girl, peeked around a corner. She expected to see her father, but instead she was a large black shadow, the shadow she could tell was evil. She looked more into the large room, two gold thrown chairs where a man was kneeling to the shadow. 

"Aku-Sama, what do you wish of our kingdom?" said the man kneeling. 

"I want to speak with you Queen." He said. 

"As you wish master." he walked out of the room. The shadow then looked over to the girl, she gasped fearfully, and visions of fire, death, and destruction came to her eyes when she looked at the face of the demon.

End Flash back 

~~~~ 

The woman awoke to loud sounds of motors. She opened her eyes and turned to look at what the noise was. Several motorcycles where approaching the burned village. She quickly hid behind a large stone and watched the motorcyclists drive through the village. They where laughing while they drove over graves, and burnt buildings. She angrily growled at the men. She stepped out from behind the stone and stood angrily. 

"BAKA!" she yelled. The men stopped and looked at the girl. The largest man with a long red beard, wearing leather pants and a denim jacket looked at the woman hungrily. 

"Hey baby, what's a fine piece of Ass like you doing here?" he said. The other bikers laughed. 

"leave this city now." She said angrily. 

"What city? This hasn't been a city for ten years! ever since Aku took care of it and Killed every one here." He said extending his arms pointing over the area. 

"I'll say it one more time, Leave this city now. Or die." She said stepping up closer. 

"look babe." He took out a large gun. " No one has ever threatened me and lived." He aimed gun at her and shot. She jumped in the air missing the shot, He looked up in the air, and was kicked in the face and fell off his bike. She stood over his body, he held his bloody face. "SHIT! You broke my fucking face!" he cried. She spit on him. 

"buotoko." She said. He growled. 

"KILL HER!" He ordered the other bikers. They took out there own guns and shot at the woman. She flipped out of the way, and the shots hit the bike's Gas tank.   
The Bike exploded in a blast of fire, The bikers covered their eyes. Ninja Stars where then shot at there guns, the guns short circuited and exploded. The bikers then turned and drove out of there. The one biker on the ground crawled away. The woman approached the biker. "Who…What are you?" he said fearfully. 

She then put her face up to his. "I am called Ninja Jill. Warn anyone, to stay away from here! unless they plan to live." The biker then crawled away from her and ran after his gang. 

~~~~~ 

whopee.......R&R people 


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja Jill: Kurai Faita  
(The dark fighter) 

By: D2U_Oni Queen

Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

In a bar, The bike gang sat around a table. "You Bastards! How dare you abandon me!" said the large man with a red beard. 

"Sorry boss we though she killed you." said a skinny biker. 

"BAH! You wish." He said taking a swig of his drink. "That wench is going to pay." He mumbled. 

"Sir not offense, but she nearly killed you." said the skinny one again. He growled and looked at the small one, he coward in fear. 

"I think she was hiding some thing." he said. 

"What boss?" 

"Some thing. I heard that the reason why Aku destroyed that village was because of some sort of magic." He said. 

"what kind a magic boss?" 

"I don't know! but it made Aku really angry. That's why he killed the entire city." 

Unknowingly, sitting on a bench was a man, wearing a white Gi and a large straw hat. He looked over at the men. He got off his stool and walked towards the men. "Excuse me, Where is this village?" He asked. 

"Huh? Why do you want to go?" He looked at the man. 

"Please." 

"Its just north of here, by the mountains." He said. 

"Thank you." He walked out of the bar. 

"Hey boss." Said the skinny biker. "that looked a lot like that Samurai Jack, that Aku is after." 

"Well…. he does. Heh. He'll take care of that wench for us." He laughed evilly a bit " when he's weak from fighting her, we'll grab him." The bikers laughed. 

Jack walked down the road towards the destroyed city. His large straw hat covering his face. He looked over the surrounding forests and mountains. Every thing was to quite, where once noise of people once echoed though the area. He then reached a torri, it was severely burned, but still standing. Jack was the ruins of the city, he saw the motorcycle tracks from the gang, broken graves, and building falling apart. 

Some where near the stone shrine, Jill sat in a tree, sleeping.

*Dream*

A woman was knocked to down to the ground along with a gold bowl.

"Bitch! You lie!" yelled the shadow that knock her down. 

"I'm sorry Aku-sama, but that is what I see." She cried. 

"You and you kingdom will pay for this insolence!" He then disappeared into Shadows. The woman then sobbed loudly. 

"Okaa-san?" cried a small girl.

End Dream 

Jill was awoken by the sound of a stick breaking. Jill looked down from her perch and saw a man with a large straw hat walk towards the shrine. She then saw the kantana by his side. "A warrior?" she thought "Why would a warrior be here?" she thought. She then jumped from the branch into the tree next to her, following the man. 

Jack walked up to the stone shrine, japanese characters where written as like graves on two of the stones. "Izaberu Satchi, Queen of the mountains." Said one stone, "Ren'ichirou Satchi, King of the forest." Said the second stone. "Graves." He thought. He looked down and saw the incense stick still fresh. 

Jill softly landed behind Jack, quietly enough so Jack couldn't hear her. She then quietly, and slowly took out both her wakisazhi swords from her back. Jack turned, she then attacked him. Jack quickly took out his Kantana and block the first sword, the second he blocked with his scabbard. She aimed again with her swords, but Jack blocked them. She yelled angrily while trying to strike at Jack. Jack backed away while dodging the attacks. Jack blocked, dodged all of her attacks. "Come on! FIGHT!" she yelled trying to strike at Jack again. Jack was jumping backwards to dodge the attacks. 

"I don't want to fight you!" Jack said, He and Jill where just a meter away from the bridge. 

"Why? Afraid? Afraid you'll lose by a woman's blade?" she taunted. She then aimed on of her attacks again, but jack struck back and one of her swords where flung into the river. "Well he does fight." She then spat on the ground. "I don't need two swords to defeat you!" she yelled and attacked Jack again. Jack blocked her and pushed her sword back, he then in a swish of Jack's sword, Jill's mask was taken off. He long black hair fell from its hold on the mask. Her face was visible now, Jack gasped at her beauty. "You'll pay for that!" she then attacked Jack again. SHe attacked Jack with such force, she and Jack fell onto the bridge and both Jill's and Jack's sword where flung out of reach. Jill tried to reach at her sword but Jack held her on top of him. 

Meanwhile on top of a cliff, the bikers watched the battle. "Damn, We won't get out money if he's dead!" Said one of the bikers. One Biker took out a rifle. 

"Now if we can help it." he said aiming it at Jill. 

Back on the bridge, Jill was angrily flailing, trying to get out of Jack's grip. "I'll kill you!" she angrily said. Jack looked into her eyes, He saw such anger, such determination, and such sadness. But something else caught his eye, he looked on the cliff and saw the biker with the rifle aiming at Jill. Jack moved quickly, nor Jill or the assassin knew what happened. The assassin fired, Jack grabbed a hold of Jill and flipped her under Jack. She had a very angry scowl, but changed when in a blast of blood and clothing, Jack's shoulder exploded. She gasped, and Jack fell onto her unconscious. She moved him off of her. 

"Dammit!" said the assassin on the cliff. Jill looked over and angrily glared at the assassin. She grabbed a special Ninja star and threw it at the assassin. She turned back to Jack, and the Cliff exploded. 

"why? I tried to kill you?" she looked at Jack. He groaned, "Your still alive?" She knelt down to Jack. Blood was all over the bridge. "Better get you outta here." she grabbed Jack and began to drag him away. 


	3. Chapter 3 the unity house

Ninja Jill: Kurai Faita  
(The dark fighter) 

By: D2U_Oni Queen

Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey, If you miss a chapter it your own fault! I'm talking to you Doug!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Jill carried the wounded and bleeding Jack, one arm around her shoulder, up some stone stairs on the mountain. Jill tied a bit of clothing on Jack's shoulder tightly, but it was still bleeding on the steps. "Hold on. We're almost there." Jill spoke to Jack. Jack opened his eyes weakly.

"where?…are we going?" Jack asked weakly. 

"Shhh….. Don't talk, where going to a house not far away." Jill looked at Jack's wound. "your a tough guy you know." Jill and Jack's pace quickened a bit, Jill saw the end of the stairs ahead. "almost there big guy." Jill said, Jack slid a bit from Jill's roost of a shoulder. Jill stood him back up, "what's your name? I didn't catch it." 

" how can you catch it when you attack me?" Jack coughed a bit, "They call me Jack." Jack said. 

"well they call me Jill. I'm sorry for attacking you, I thought you where one of those bikers back for more." Jack and Jill reached the top of the stairs. 

On the hill was a Japanese like house, it had steps leading up to a deck that led to a sliding door. "AHHH!" came a small child screaming, a small girl in a pink kimono ran out of a house, a boy, wearing a blue tunic, and a samurai hair cut, ran after her making a face. 

"I don't wanna go out I don't think I can, cause I'm to afraid of the Tommy knocker man!" he said in a singsong voice. He chased the girl outside. 

"Makato! Leave Hikari alone!" yelled a teenage girl, she wore a white tunic and had long blonde hair tied back. She chased the small boy. The girl whined when the boy jumped on her and held her down. He laughed. 

"Your such a scardie cat!" He laughed, he looked up and gasped. "Chidori." He whispered. 

"Makato get off of Hikari." The teenager said pulling the boy off of her. 

"CHIDORI!" he jumped up and ran forwards. The girl looked up and saw Jack and Jill, walking towards the house. The boy ran up to Jill and hugged her, He started to cry. 

"Makato, go get Bara." He nodded and ran into the house. The teenager and the small girl walked up to Jill. "Help me Undine." Jill asked. the girl nodded and put Jack's other arm around her and brought Jack into the house. 

"Obaa-chan! Obaa-chan!" Makato yelled running up the steps of the house and ran inside. 

An elderly woman ran out, she carried a cane in her hand and wore a tunic with dark blue pants, "Makato, bring Hikari inside. Get the boys." Makato nodded and ran inside. Jill, Jack, and Undine walked up the steps into the house. 

Jack awoke, he laid on futon bed on a traditional tatami mat floor. Jack groaned and moved his hand over his wound, something small and rice like but moving was inside the wound. Jack picked out one of the rice like worm out. he looked at the Worm, "Maggots?" Jack looked at the worm. 

"Don't pick at them, they'll clean the wound." Jack looked at the voice, He saw Jill sitting in a chair in the darkest corner. She had a blanket wrapped around her. She walked over to Jacks futon bed and kneeled by Jack. "how are you feeling?" Jill asked. 

"Sore." Jack said straining a bit. Jill ran her hands down Jack's chest. "I'm a bit hungry." 

"You should be, you been out for 3 days." Jill stood up, she wore a blue Kimono. "I'll see what I can do." She put the Blanket on Jack. She walked over to the sliding door, she opened the door, before exiting she glanced over at Jack, then left. Jill walked on a hard wooden floor, she played with her hands while blushing. Suddenly two teenage boys came rolling out of one of the rooms. "GIVE ME THE REMOTE!" Yelled one boy. 

"BITE ME!" said the other. Another boy peeked out the door, he had short red hair, and glasses. 

"Please can't we settle this?" He begged. He looked up at Jill. "Chidori." He gasped. The two boys fighting looked up, the jumped to their feet and bowed at Jill. 

"Please Kaito, don't call be Chidori." Jill waved her hand. She looked at the other 2 boys, one with short shoulder length hair, obviously Native. The other Caucasian, had blonde spiked hair. 

"Well I wanted to watch 'Iron Chef' but Cyrus won't let me." The native boy spoke pointing at the boy with blonde hair. 

"Hey its not my fault I find Japanese Food disgusting." He looked at Jill. "No offense Jill." 

"None taken. How about you two figure this out while you wash, and wax the training room floors." The two boys groaned. "Hurry now." The two boys ran down the other side of the hall into another room. Kaito looked at Jill, Jill picked up the remote and passed it to him. Jill continued down the hall.

Jill, entered another room, a small kitchen. She saw the old woman, cooking. Her cane not to far away. The blonde girl, Undine, was sitting by a small low table, with the small girl, Hikari, and two more girls. The small girl smiled and ran to Jill, she hugged Jill's knees happily. 

"Ah…Your out of his room, he must be awake." Said the elderly woman. 

"He's a bit hungry obaa-chan." Jill said lifting the small girl into her arms. 

"Yes, he will join us for dinner then." The woman gave Jill a tray, a bowl with crushed up leaves, and a large blue leave. 

"Yes Obaa-chan." Jill bowed, and she and the girl left. 

"Bara-san. I don't understand. What good will those leaves do?" said the one girl, who looked Chinese. 

"Yes, his would was very bad, he lost a lot of blood. Luckily Jill was so eager to volunteer." Said the other girl with short black hair. 

"You will learn, it too is apart of your lesson." She looked at the three. Jill entered Jack's room, one hand the tray, the other a small girl. Jack looked at the girl, she giggled and scooted closer to Jack. "Who is she?" Jack looked at her. 

"Thats Hikari, she doesn't say much. We found her in the forest one day, just a baby too. We raised her here." Jill started to clean the maggots out of Jack's wound. "Hmm…They cleaned out all the dead skin, good." Jill started to smash up the blue leave with the already smashed up green leaves. "Dead skin is dangerous when we heal a wound." Jill put the paste on a white cloth. 

"what is that suppose…." Jill put the cloth on Jack's wound. "AHHH!" Jack screamed. 

"Sorry, should have told you it would have stung." Jill started to repeatedly wipe the wound with the cloth, Jack tensed up with every stroke. 

"I thought you where going to get me something to eat." Jack said. 

"You will eat at our table." Jill said. 

"But I am to weak." Jack said. 

"Not any more." Jill stopped wiping the wound. Jack looked where the bullet wound was, there was just clean skin, not even a scar. 

"How?" Jack put his finger's over where it was. 

"This forest is covered with plants that heal. You just have to learn how to use them." Jill stood up, "Supper will be in an hour, get some rest. I will bring you your Gi." Jill walked to the door, Jack then realized that all he wore was a blanket. The young girl giggled. 

"Come hikari. Leave Jack alone." The girl ran out, Jill stepped out and closed the door.

Jill turned, she saw a small Boy in front of her, a rather messy Samurai Haircut, and a martial art's tunic. "Did you say Jack?" he said excitedly. 

"get supper ready Makato." Jill turned. 

"It's Samurai Jack isn't it?" Jill looked at the boy. "I KNEW IT!" The boy started to shake with excitement. "I'll go get my kendo sticks! Maybe he'll autograph 'em!" he ran down the hall, Jill sighed. 

Jack, miraculously was strong enough to get out of his bed. Now wearing his Gi, and his Katana always ready by his side, he wandered around the small house. The main entrance to every room was one Hallway, on the left was 4 bedrooms and the bathroom, on the right, a living area, and a large training room. The large training room had a hard wood floor, on the walls was a selection of weapons. Jack stepped into the room, "the house is bigger than I looks on the outside." Jack looked to the left side of the room, several sliding doors where. Jack opened one, it lead to a court yard. 

"Hey!" shouted a boy, Jack turned. He saw a native boy standing behind him, "Supper's ready." He said. 

"Thank you." Jack said. The boy turned and Jack followed the boy. "So what is your name?" Jack asked. 

"Name's Derek." Derek and Jack walked down the hall. "Your Samurai Jack right?" Jack nodded."I knew it! man it is great to meat you." he happily said and shook his hand. 

"Thank you." Derek opened a door. Inside Jack saw 4 girls; one Hikari, and 3 boys, all sitting around a rather long, low table. The smallest boy got up and ran strait to Jack. 

"Your Samurai Jack right?" the boy was bouncing with Joy. 

"Yes I am." Jack said, the 3 eldest Girl let out an adoring Sigh. 

"He's so hot." Said the Chinese girl. 

"I'll spar with him any day." Said the girl with short black hair. 

"Jack please sit down right here." the Blonde girl petted a spot by her. Jill entered the room. 

"Jack will sit by me." Jill took Jack's arm and sat him on the farthest away form the 4 boy and Girls. The girl's groaned. 

"Jill will you tell me who they all are?" Jill nodded. 

"You met Derek already," Pointed at Derek. "The boy with spiked blonde hair next to him is Cyrus." Jill pointed out. "The little skinny boy with glasses is Kaito." Jill turned to the girls. "The Chinese girl is Mei-line. The girl with short black hair is Ruka, and the girl with long blonde hair is Undine." Jill said. 

"and the small boy?" Jack looked at the small boy. 

"that is Makato, He is……" Jill stopped, Jack looked at her. "He's my brother." Jack nodded. The elderly woman walked in, every body stood. Jill told Jack to stand. 

"Sit every one." She said as she sat, every one sat down on the mats. 

"Who is she?" Jack whispered to Jill. 

"That Is Bara, she is my teacher, and master. She taught me everything I know. She is also my grandmother." 

"You may now give thanks." Bara said, every one bowed their head. Jack noticed they all spoke different tongues, Derek spoke a native Indian language, Mei-line spoke Chinese, Cyrus spoke in Hebrew, Kaito in Italian, Ruka in Ukraine, and Undine in French. Jill too bowed her head and said a short prayer in Shinto. After they said thanks, they opened the pots on the table. They all scooped out food onto their plates. 

"I noticed, that all of your family speaks a different tongue." Jack spoke to Jill. 

"Yes, they all came from different regions. Where Aku had destroyed their home's or people. All they brought with them, was their faith." Jill started to eat some of her sushi on her plate. 

"Blech! Not sushi again! I hate the fact that raw fish tastes good." Ruka said looking at the sushi. 

"Oh and rice wrapped up in lettuce is good?" Derek said. 

"Don't make fun of Holupchi!" Ruka nearly yelled. 

"well they are defiantly better than those stupid dumplings, what are they called, Paraguay ?" 

"PEROGI!" Ruka started to turn red. Jack looked at Jill. 

"They always do this, don't worry." Jill said continuing to eat. 

"Guys can't we resolve this?" Kaito spoke. 

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled. "Go cook a Pizza!" 

"Hey! we cook more than Pizza!" Kaito said. 

"Oh yeah lasagna and Spaghetti. SO nutritional!" Derek mocked. 

"Oh go grow some Corn!" Cyrus yelled at Derek. Jack started to get worried, Jill didn't seem to care, the two younger children where to busy eating to care, and Bara was just as calm at Jill. 

"Oh…why you!" Derek grabbed up a piece of meat. "Look! I'm eating pork! And its so good!" Derek started to eat is slowly. 

"We'll your eyes and taste buds must be out of commission cause that is Chicken." Cyrus said, Derek grumbled. Mei-line started to laugh. 

"WELL at least I don't eat Cats!" Derek said looking at Mei-line. Mei-line, grabbed a hand full of rice. 

"Eat this!" she threw a fist full of Rice in Derek's face. Derek grabbed some of the meat, He threw it at Mei-line. But his poor aim, and he hit Ruka. Then the entire table blew up in a food fight. 

"You have to stop this." Jack looked at Jill, Still calm. 

"Don't worry Jack, what every lands on them, they have to eat. They're is not wasting food here." Jill said drinking some tea. Jack looked at the Food fight, Bara on the other side of the table held up a Umbrella. 

"Tell me, I must be in a mad house." Jack groaned. Then Out of no where, Jack was hit in the head, with a bowl of noodles. Jill looked in shock, the entire room was quite and looked at Jack. Jill, looked at Jack and noodle's started to slide down his face. Jill then burst out laughing, "AHAHAHAHAH!" she pointed at Jack. 

"Is Chidori laughing?" Makato looked at Jill. Jack looked at Jill slowly, she was nearly falling down laughing. Jack reached into his bowl of rice, then shoved it in her face. Jill was quite in shock, the room started to giggle, Jill grabbed her last sushi and smeared it all over Jack's face. Jack and Jill started to grab random food and shove it in each other's faces. The food fight continued. Bara on the other side of the table looked at Jill in shock first, but she saw both Jack and Jill laughing, she then smiled. 

Later, several of the student's had mops, rags, and where cleaning the dining room. They where all still covered in food, Including Jack and Jill. "Do all your suppers end like this?" Jack asked. 

"Not all the time, one time we actually ate our food." Undine said. The boys laughed. 

"You made all these comments on their foods, but you are still friends." Jack looked at Derek and Ruka. 

"Yeah, She's knows I was kidding." Derek put his arm around Ruka. Ruka laughed. 

"You have vegetable's in your hair." Ruka picked out a mini corn cob. The student's laughed. Jill was mopping up the floor by the door. 

"Jill, may I see you?" Bara said outside the door, Jill left the room and closed the door. 

"Yes Obaa-chan?" Jill said a bit worried. "I'm sorry I grew out of control." She bowed. 

"Not that Chidori. Today was the first time I ever saw you laugh, ever since Aku." Bara said. Jill lowered her head a bit sad. 

"Yes I know, it was the samurai." Jill giggled a bit, Bara smiled. 

"It is good to see you smile once more granddaughter." Bara hugged Jill,Jill hugged her back. 

Back in the dinning room, Cyrus asked a peculiar question. "So do you and Jill have a thing or something?" Cyrus leaned up against his broom. 

"A thing?" Jack lifted and eyebrow, not totally misunderstanding the question. 

"Do you like each other or some thing?" Ruka clear the air. 

"Yeah, Jill said that you saved her from some bikers, then she carried you 15 miles here." Mei-line said. 

"Then when you where in your bed, she was the first to offer her blood." Undine said. 

"Really?" Jack wondered. 

"Yeah! and until the blood fades your like my big brother!" Makato said cleaning the table. 

"Don't be silly, Jill is way to anti-social for anything. even a boyfriend." Ruka said. 

"Who wouldn't be? after what she saw." Kaito said. 

"What did she see?" Jack asked. 

"she doesn't like talking about it, she especially doesn't like it when we talk about it behind her back." Ruka said. 

"she saw something terrible, I can see it in her eyes." Jack said looking over at the door where Jill was. 

"Jack, if these freaks won't tell you then I will." She looked over at Makato playing with Hikari out of earshot. "when Jill was young, her palace was burned down by Aku, she saw her own parents killed by the hands of the demon Aku." Mei-line said quietly to Jack. "But we never told you, okay?" Jack nodded.

The door opened, and Bara and Jill walked in. Every one stood up with respect at Bara. Bara looked at every one, still with food all over them. "You should all know to have better manners than that, especially in front of a guest." Bara looked at Jack. "tomorrow morning, you will wake up 2 hours in advance, and run around the mountain 10 times!" the group groaned. 

"You better get cleaned up, cause tomorrow you will train extra hard." Bara said leaving. 

"Great…." Derek said a bit angry mad. Jill walked over to Jack. 

"Train?" Jack asked. 

"they are all learning to be Ninja's. much like I am." Jill looked at Jack, she picked out a stray noodle from his hair and ate it. Jack smiled at bit at Jill, she started to blush. The three girls started to whisper and giggle. 

Jack laid in his Futon bed, what he learned today was strange, Jill was the most enigmatic woman he ever met. Jack closed his eyes to sleep, but then the sounds of 'weeping' were heard. Jack arose in his bed, Jack opened the door to search for the source. He reached Jill's door, he opened in a peak, he saw Jill in a fetal position on the floor crying. Jack watched her cry herself to sleep on the floor. He then walked in, Jill's face had a dry crust of tears on her face. Jack picked her up and placed her in her Futon bed. "Its all right, sleep Jill." Jack said covering her with her blankets. 

"Jack?" Jill said quietly opening her eyes and looked up at Jack. 

"I heard you crying, I am sorry for intruding." Jack said bowing . 

"Its all right Jack." Jill said. "Thanks for checking up on me." Jill said, Jack smiled and walked out of the room. 

The next morning, Bara, Hikari, and Makato stood on the steps on the front of the house. "Jack you are welcome here when ever you want." Bara said looking down at Jack with his sword on his waist ready to go. 

"Thank you." Jack bowed. 

"Here is some supplies, just in case." Bara gave Jack a bag. 

"You are to kind, If I ever come this way again, I am sure to visit." Jack said. Jill came out from the door way. She wore her black body suit and held 2 swords on a strap on her back. 

"I will leave with Jack." Jill said stepping down the steps. 

"No!" Makato cried grabbing Jill by the legs. "You just came back!" He wined. 

"Makato let go of me." Jill calmly said. 

"NO! for two years I prayed you would come back! now you have to leave again?" Makato began to cry, Hikari now grabbed onto Jill also and began to cry. 

"Makato I cannot promise I will return." Jill said. Bara grabbed the two and lifted them in the air away from Jill. "But I will return, in death as spirit, or body and soul." Jill said. She looked at Bara, Bara bowed lightly. Jill then turned and began to walk down the path to the stairs that lead to bottom of the mountain. 

"Your paths will meet again Samurai." Bara said, Jack turned to leave and followed Jill. 

Both Jack and Jill walked down the stairs, Jill ahead of Jack by 3 paces. Once Jill was a the bottom, the road split into 2 roads, right and left. "That way will lead you to town." Jill pointed left. "I must go right, and honor my parents once more." Jill said turning right. 

"will we meet again?" Jack asked. Jill sighed. 

"Who knows, the fates have been known to play tricks." Jill then turned to look at Jack. "But know this, we are not friends, merely rivals." Jill said, Jack nodded. They then split up, Jill right, and Jack left. 

Jack couldn't help but glance over behind him, to see if Jill was behind him. Jack entered a field of wild tall grass, he only just met the woman and weird feelings came over him, none he had encountered before. He actually felt happy inside, the cold loneliness of his quest felt a bit less today. He turn around a again to see if Jill was behind him, nothing. A small tear rolled down the Samurai's face. 

Jill was walking down a forest path on the mountain, she looked in a clearing in the trees and saw the ruins of her village. Jill sighed and continued down the path, "Jack……He reminds me of me in some way. I can see in his eyes that his own home was destroyed by Aku. Of course we both have different missions, he wants to save his past, I simply want to find a warriors end." Jill turned behind her to see if Jack was there. "Nothing, and there will always be nothing." Jill said a slight tear rolling down her cheek. "I will always be alone……." 

~~~~~ Review Dammit! ~~~~ 

When life give you lemons, you clone those lemons, and make Super lemnons 


End file.
